Reproches - Alex and Piper 2016
by Lefelux
Summary: (Español) "Reproches" - Alex Vause y Piper Chapman. (M18. Es one-shot pero con opción a varias historias).


**Aviso:** Por ahora solo es one-shot, pero no descarto añadir algún capítulo más. Es mi primer fanfiction sobre  OITNB.

* * *

 **Capítulo: 01**

 _ **"Disculpas** ** _"_.**_

En la lavandería de la penitenciaria de Litchfield, Alex Vause doblaba ropa y la colocaba sobre la mesa.

—No me miras ni me hablas… ¿Qué pasa Alex?

Quiso saber Piper Chapman cuándo entró en la lavandería y la vio.

—Nada —Respondió la morena intentando no hablar del tema para no explotar y enfadarse todavía más.

—Sí te pasa algo y es conmigo. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Venga, dime… ¿Qué te pasa?

Alex dejó de doblar la ropa y la miró.

—¿¡Que te pasa a ti Piper!? ¿De verdad piensas que nuestra relación se terminó por que yo te descuidé?

Piper suspiró.

—No voy a hablar de eso otra vez.

Piper hizo el amago de marcharse, pero se quedó cuando su ex novia empezó a hablar.

—Al parecer no te gustaba la parte mala de mi trabajo.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Alex? —Se detuvo frente a ella.

—¡Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir!

—¿¡Insinúas que solo estaba contigo por dinero!?

—No insinúo nada —Dijo mientras se subió las gafas desde sus ojos hasta la cabeza—. Pero mientras te aprovechabas del lado bueno de mi trabajo como traficante no te escuche quejarte ni una sola vez.

Piper sonrió sarcásticamente.

—¿En serio? Entonces según tú, ¿yo me aprovechaba de tu dinero? ¿¡Y que hacías tú!? Si mal no recuerdo me la jugué por ti al llevar hasta otro país una maleta llena de dinero negro. ¡Y mírame ahora! ¡Estoy en la cárcel después de eso!

—No recuerdo haberte obligado a meterte en mi mierda.

—Me convenciste y no debí aceptar. Pero te quería y no me importó hacer aquello.

—¿¡Y si tanto me querías porqué me dejaste!? —Espetó furiosa y dolida.

Ese era el tema que a Alex más le dolió y que siempre le reprochó.

—De eso hace años, no tiene caso volver a hablar del tema.

—¡Contéstame!

Piper se tomó unos segundos y finalmente respondió.

—Nuestra relación no iba bien. No era sano continuar juntas.

Alex frunció los labios.

—¡Joder, Piper! —Se mostró enfadada— ¡Terminaste la relación el mismo día que mi madre había muerto!

—¡Alex! —Reprochó— Ya había tomado una decisión días antes de que falleciera tu madre.

—Pero me dejaste sola el mismo día que te dije que se había muerto. Lo que me hiciste fue una putada.

—¡Lo siento! —Espetó con rabia— En ese momento estaba enfadada contigo, llegué a odiarte. Llevabas semanas sumergida en tu trabajo y no quedaba tiempo para mí. Te habías olvidado de que yo existía.

—¡Estaba trabajando!

—Pero éramos una pareja. Cuando te conocí ya sabía a lo que te dedicabas y lo que eso conllevaría, pero no me importó porque a pesar de que trabajabas muchas horas siempre había tiempo para mí. Me enamoré de ti, pero más adelante maldije el día en que eso pasó.

—Me da igual, ese no era motivo suficiente para dejarme tirada en aquel preciso momento. No estuviste a mi lado cuando más te necesité y en cambió yo lo daba todo por ti.

—¡Mientes! —Exclamó llena de rencor— Si lo hubieses dado todo por mí jamás me hubiera alejado de ti. Elegiste al trabajo, cosas que parecía resultar más importante que yo.

Alex sintió la necesidad de gritar, de pegarle, de besarla, de arrancarle la ropa y follar con Piper descargando así toda su frustración. Pero a cambio reflexionó todo lo que se habían dicho, inspiró aire por la nariz, lo retuvo por segundos y lo soltó por la boca lentamente.

—De acuerdo. Quizás la última semana que estuvimos juntas no te presté toda la atención que me hubiese gustado y que te merecías. Lo admito y te pido disculpas por eso, me equivoqué, pero ya es tarde para arrepentimientos.

En silencio y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Piper analizó las palabras que Vause acababa de decirle. Y sí, ya era tarde para disculpas y arrepentimientos, pero ahí estaba Alex, hablándole con el corazón y reflexionando de sus errores.

—Yo también debo pedirte perdón. Con el tiempo me has reprochado varias veces que te dejé cuando más me necesitabas, pero jamás pude comprenderte porque estaba furiosa y molesta. Lo siento, yo tampoco hice las cosas bien abandonándote el mismo día que falleció tú madre y no volver a dar señales nunca más.

Alex aceptó las disculpas, en todo este tiempo tenía la necesidad de escuchar eso.

—Agradezco tu disculpa. Ya hemos hablado y creo que solucionado una parte de nuestros problemas. Pero si tienes algo más que reprocharme o decirme, es el momento de hacerlo. Saquemos toda la basura que tenemos guardada para poder estar bien la una con la otra.

—Me parece buena idea, pero no tengo nada nuevo que reprocharte. Siempre me ha molestado el saber que fuiste tú quien dio mi nombre y por eso estoy entre rejas, pero de eso ya hemos hablado.

—Sí, y lo hice por rencor debido a que me dejaste sola. Pero seamos justas, yo he vuelto a prisión porque tú llamaste a un amigo para pedirle que hablase con vigilancia penitenciaria y mintiera diciendo que yo me había saltado la condicional. Estamos empatadas.

—¡Lo hice porque me preocupé por ti!

—¡Y una mierda!

—¡Es verdad!

—¡No lo es! —Exclamó molesta.

—¡Me asuste de verdad, Alex! Un día antes de que yo hiciera la llamada tú viniste a visitarme. Estabas asustada y me dijiste que te estaban buscando para matarte y que tenías pensado regresar a tu vida de traficante para conseguir dinero y huir del país. ¡Estabas en peligro, quería ayudarte porque me importas! Y aunque no te des cuenta, aquí dentro estás a salvo. Las personas que te buscan no pueden hacerte nada si permaneces aquí dentro.

—¡Pues no me gusta la manera en la que me ayudas! Tenía la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida, pero en cambio vuelvo a la puta cárcel. ¡Esto es una mierda!

—Me tienes a mí —Fue sincera.

—¡No sigas mintiéndome!

—No te estoy mintiendo.

Alex miró directamente a los ojos de Chapman.

—¿¡Entonces por qué te has besado hoy con Stella?

Piper frunció los labios y cerró los ojos.

 _¡Mierda! ¿Cómo sabes eso?_

—Tú y yo actualmente no somos pareja…

—Me importa una mierda Piper. Yo no voy a ser tu segundo plato. Ahora Stella no quiere saber de ti y acudes a mí.

—¡No eres mi segundo plato! Y aunque ni yo misma lo entiendo, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras…todavía te quiero —Admitió con sinceridad.

Alex negó con la cabeza para seguidamente pedirle algo.

—No repitas más esas palabas si se trata de mí.

—¿Crees que no soy sincera al decir que te quiero?

—Exacto.

—Pues te equivocas Alex, te quiero. Y creo que te voy a querer siempre.

—Besas a otras, pero según tú me quieres a mi… Suena contradictorio.

Chapman guardó silenció intentando adivinar qué era lo que le sucedía a su ex novia. Finalmente creyó averiguarlo y caminó hasta detenerse frente a ella, a tan solo pocos centímetros de distancia.

—¿Alex Vause está celosa? —Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

—En absoluto —Levantó una ceja. Era un gesto que la caracterizaba.

Piper sonrió, sabía que Alex mentía.

—Bueno, tu cara y esa ceja levantada dicen lo contrario. ¡Joder! —Resopló— No sé si lo sabes, pero cuando levantas la ceja te ves jodidamente sexy.

Alex no pudo contener su sonrisa. Levantó un poco más una de sus cejas.

—¿Igual o más sexy que Stella? —Preguntó intrigada.

—Mucho más sexy que ninguna otra mujer.

Dijo acariciando la cintura de Alex en el interior de su uniforme.

—Piper. Deja de hacer eso…

—¿Por qué? —Acercó su boca a la oreja de la morena y le susurró una pregunta— ¿No te gusta?

 _¡Joder, Piper!_

—Me encanta —Respondió justo antes de besarla para acto seguido llevas ambas manos a los pechos de Piper. Era otro de los gestos que la caracterizaba cuando estaba con ella.

—¿Estamos solas aquí? —Preguntó entre besos mientras su mano derecha se colaba bajo la ropa interior de Alex buscando su feminidad.

—Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo. Busquemos otro lugar —Sugirió atacando con su boca el cuello de Piper.

—No puedo esperar…

Piper hizo que Alex se sentase en la mesa donde antes doblaba la ropa. Le bajó el pantalón arrastrando también las bragas hasta media pierna. Se arrodillo y llevó la lengua hasta su clítoris para juguetear moviéndola en pequeños círculos.

—¡Oh, Piper! —Gimió disfrutando de lo que Chapman hacía.

—Baja la voz, no quiero que nos interrumpan.

—¡Cállate y sigue con lo que estabas haciendo! —Pidió de inmediato.

Piper atrapó con los dientes uno de los pliegues femeninos de Alex y lo estiró con cuidado. Fue una manera de quejarse por mandarla a callar, pero no le sirvió de nada porque aquel acto excitó todavía más a Alex.

No perdieron el tiempo teniendo en cuenta que alguien podría interrumpir en cualquier momento.


End file.
